The present invention relates to methods of providing secure lid covers for containers and especially to the containers/lid assemblies themselves. More specifically, the invention relates to a secure lid/container enclosure wherein lids may be secured to the containers to render them tamper-proof and animal proof. More specifically yet, the invention relates to trash containers as a specific embodiment, having lids thereon which are tamper-proof and secure against the invasion by animals.